


Nookan's Buttymance

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Are you happy now?, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Don't Judge Me™, F/M, Gang Rape, Ghost Busters quote, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Outside of this context there is really no legitimate reason to use the word gooey in smut, The totally legit use of the word gooey in smut, Vore, briefly, i will face god and walk backwards into hell, murder fucking, you all encouraged this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Loki is known for giving assholes their just desserts.He is more than a Trickster God. He is violent and vengeful.





	Nookan's Buttymance

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if there are any tags that you believe should absolutely be on here, do not hesitate to contact me. Read the tags though, because I am serious, this is not a fluffy, friendly, _"OMG Loki is so funny and playful"_ fic.  
>  People die.  
> People are raped.  
> People are _eaten_.  
>  Proceed with caution.

Loki had been wandering around the globe for a millennia. He was currently in China following some big name American businessman who was untouchable by others. He smirked as he pulled the sucker from his mouth. The man was on the phone and not really paying much attention to where he had been walking. Every few blocks there was suddenly something that caused him to alter his route.

Loki was thrilled as he watched the man, Cole, walk right into his trap. Cole wasn’t even paying attention. Loki popped a new piece of candy in his mouth and softly chuckled to himself as a huge burly man stepped in front of Cole.

When the man tried to step around the brute, the giant stepped in front of him. That was when the businessman looked up from his phone call. “Christian let me call you back,” he pressed the end call button without looking and smirked at the man in front of him.

“You want to move there, _Andre_?” Loki laughed from where he watched. This guy might be funny. It was a shame what was about to happen to him.

The man gave Cole one of the most terrifying grins he had ever seen before Cole was grabbed, tossed over his shoulder, and they headed toward the empty warehouse behind them.

Loki moved with them, watching silently from where he was hidden, taking immense pleasure in the way Cole’s face filled with fear once he realized that his cries were going unheard. Cole’s head moved frantically around looking for any life that might help him. His hands curled into fists as he slammed them against the bigger man’s back, eventually clawing at the clothes and skin that he managed to expose.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Cole’s voice filled with fear, and it sent a thrill through Loki, made his blood sing with the sweet sound.

“Please, put me down. Leave me alone. I won’t tell anyone. I won’t even go to the cops. Please.” Loki could hear the watery edge to the man’s words. He was going to cry. Loki couldn’t wait.

The man fell silent when the door to the warehouse closed behind them with a certain finality. He was thrown down hard onto a dirty mattress. He looked over and saw what could only be old blood, piss, and feces ground into the thin mattress that did very little to add comfort to his fall.

He looked up and was surrounded by men. _No._ The _same_ man. There were at least six of him. Was that even possible? Maybe it was a nightmare. Maybe he hit his head walking and now this was a hallucination. When they tore his clothes off he realized it was real.

Loki watched with glee the man begged and sobbed while the men held him down and brutally raped him. After the fifth man had had his way the man finally asked between sobs, “Wh-Why?”

“You know why.” It was the first thing they had said to him.

“No. I-I don’t.” his eyes opened wide as the sixth man shoved deep into his bleeding ass with no concern for the man’s comfort, only the come of five other men easing the way.

“The girls? Is it the —ouch! FUCK! — I’ll stop! I won’t…” he sobbed and whimpered as his body was used. Once the big guy finished they all stepped back and waited.

“I’ll stop selling them.” He sobbed. “Please, just stop. Let me go,” he begged.

Loki took a deep breath and his lungs filled with the man’s desperation before the men looked in the direction where he was standing, invisible to the businessman, and he nodded. Popping another piece of candy in his mouth, he got comfortable once more to enjoy the show as it continued.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki sat and watched as the man bent over and took another bite as his hips moved, slamming into the now unconscious woman.

If it weren’t for his heightened senses there would be no way that he could hear the tearing noise the woman’s flesh made as he cells were torn apart by teeth. There was blood running down the man’s chin, the tiniest bit of flesh was clinging to his hair, face smudged red.

He chewed the bit of meat, head turned up to the ceiling, he moaned his pleasure as he fucked into her body again, fingers gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises, not that it would matter. She wouldn’t be alive long enough for them to really bloom or heal.

Eventually her heart stopped, blood pooled around both of them, bits of her flesh and organs around her and inside his stomach. Ten minutes after her last breath the man’s hips stuttered and he released into her cooling body.

As Loki watched her lifeless eyes stare at him, accusing him of not saving her he felt the rage build up inside him. That was when he let his presence be known.

Materializing next to the man, Loki clapped his hands in a slow applause. “Good job there kiddo.”

The man jumped up, tensing for a fight even as he slipped on the tacky blood and fell backward into it. “Where the fuck did you come from?” he demanded.

“I think that might be the least of your worries here, Chrissy. Can I call you Chrissy? Or do you prefer Chris?” Loki pulled a sucker out of his pocket and slowly unwrapped is as he asked. He raised his eyebrows expectantly as he popped it in his mouth.

“How do you know my name?” Christian asked.

“Now I think that might be the least of your worries, buddy.” Loki grinned evilly at him before sticking his sucker in his mouth.

With a snap of his fingers the man’s arms and legs were being held down. With a twist of his wrist there was a nice shiny blade in his hand.

“You see, I’ve been watching you. You do good work. I’ve learned what you like.” Loki leaned over and started cutting Christian’s jeans off from the ankle. He hadn’t even bothered to take his clothes off.

“Now, it’s time to repay you all that kindness.” Loki finished cutting all the clothes off of Christian and took immense pleasure watching the man’s face as he realized what exactly that meant.

“Look at you, you can’t do anything. What are you like four foot three?” Christian attempted to keep up a brave face even as he was being led to the slaughter.

“Oh but can’t I kiddo?” Loki took the sucker from his mouth and shoved it into Christian’s mouth almost choking him.

“Now shut up, you talk too much.” Christian’s mouth shut around the sucker as he struggled fruitlessly against his invisible bonds.

Loki stood there watching Christian struggle as he popped a piece of hard candy into his mouth. In the silence the _clack clack clack_ of the sweet against his teeth as he played with it could be heard. Every innocent noise only served to amp up the fear that was building inside Christian.

“You know, I may be a god, but I’ve really never had the appetite for human flesh the way my counterparts have. I’ve always liked something a bit sweeter. Human flesh can be so bitter. Too much salt in your diets I think.” Loki spoke as if he was considering a meal of chicken or pastries and Christian struggled even more.

Loki moved over and sat on Christian’s stomach, crossing his legs and looking down on his face. “Are you a movie buff Chrissy?” Christian glared at him, the look having no effect because of the sucker stick protruding from his closed lips.

“Have you ever seen the movie Ghostbusters? You know, Harold Ramis, Rick Moranis, and Dan Aykroyd?” Loki looked down expectantly at Christian.

“Well, the big bad at the end? It was the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Remember that? Well Bill Murray’s character Dr. Venkman had the right idea I think. He had said something that had always had me wondering. You know what he said?” Loki paused as if to give the man a chance to respond. Christian only squinted his eyes at the god as if he wanted to tear him apart. No doubt that is what he would like to do.

“Dr. Venkman took one look at that big ole’ marshmallow man and said _‘This Mr. Stay Puft is okay. He's a sailor; in New York. We get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble!’_ and that really stuck with me.” He smiled sweetly at Christian.

“I honestly think he was onto something there. And since I have never really had the taste for human flesh it solves both questions I’ve had while still employing your specific brand of torture.”

“Now hold still, Chrissy, this might hurt a little.” Loki stood up and snapped his fingers.

There was a sickening sound as bones, organs, and flesh were rearranged and changed at a molecular level. Admiring his work Loki grinned as he snapped his fingers once more and the man on the floor was dressed exactly like in the movie.

“That is much better.” Even with the red sticky blood marring his perfect white color from below, there at his feet was a smaller version of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

“Now I get to see if you taste as good as I always thought _and_ if a good lay will help with that attitude.” Loki grinned as he descended upon his prey.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki thrust his hips again. He had loosened the restraints on his little marshmallow because it felt much better when he struggled even more. Long ago he gave his squishy lover his voice back. Only because he knew he was making it hurt and wanted to hear the cries of pain.

“I can’t believe the way this feels. It’s so warm and _gooey_ inside your hole. It feels amazing. Not sure it’s enough to get me off though.” Loki buried himself deeper into the sticky warmth.

Loki listened to the inhuman screams as the pinkish creamy blood dripped from the opening where Loki’s cock was pounding into him without a thought to his comfort. He sat back on his heels and watched as he pulled out of his marshmallow lover and watched the sticky, gummy strands of marshmallow creme slide along his dick, hanging off the head as the strings pulled and stretched from the hole he was fucking into.

As he slammed back in he moaned. “Maybe I just need a snack. What do you think?” Before there could be a response Loki leaned down and bit into the smooth texture of a shoulder. Teeth squishing, Loki pulled back in satisfaction as he ripped a part of the sweet sugary flesh and chewed.

In a mirror of what he has seen earlier, there was warm, marshmallow creme dripping down his neck as he looked up to the ceiling while fucking harder into the body below him.

“Yesh, tate like nookan buttymace.” Loki swallowed and cleared his throat. “I said you taste like nougat and butterfingers.”

Loki continued to fuck into the body, the screams, cries, and incoherent pleas only serving to get him closer and closer to his release as he feasted on the delicious candy flavored marshmallow man.

Once the cries turned to whimpers and barely there screams Loki looked down to see the substantial amount of the body that was already gone, gooey center leaking out and mingling with the sticky now dark brown blood that was drying from the body of the woman laying not five feet away.

Loki grinned and pounded in harder and harder seeking out his release. With each thrust the gaping wounds oozed more and bits of marshmallow slipped into the pools of blood. Finally with a small gasp the life left Christian.

Loki threw his head back and laughed as he fucked deeper into the gooey nougat center. After a few more minutes he pressed as deep as possible and came inside.

After he pulled out and stood up he admired his work. With a snap of his fingers he was clean,.  He popped a new piece of candy in his mouth and looked down at the human on the floor, red blood mixing with the blood from his own victim, organs ripped apart and bones exposed. The air shifted and Loki was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you curious about what caused this fic to be written?  
> Sitting there asking yourself "WHY?"  
> [Check this out and you will get your explanation.](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you aren't completely traumatized by what you just read then you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
